Gas turbine engine internal fuel manifolds are typically located inside the engine case adjacent the engine combustor, and thus reside in an extremely hot environment. As is typical with other hardware mounted inside a gas turbine engine, complex connections are required to allow for thermal expansion and accommodate mismatches in thermal expansion which may exist between components made of different materials. Complex systems are more difficult to make and assemble, and tend to add weight and cost. Therefore, there is a continuing need to provide improvements to gas turbine internal manifold mounting systems.